If I Lose Myself
by Moony08
Summary: A girl with a lingering scent of rose petals stirs something within Sesshomaru. Not only does she play a part in his present and future life but she is also connected to his past. Who is she and what role does she play in the war against Naraku? Most importantly, what role does she play in his life? M for language, violence, and citrus like themes! Spoilers for The Final Act.
1. The White Light

**Followers/PreviousReader: I'm doing a little experiment. Same story just different beginning.**

**FirstTimeReaders: Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it! :] Let me know what you think**

**Love, Moony08**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Inuyahsa or any of the characters in it. Only the ones I've created.**

A great beam of white light shot into the sky from the Bone-Eaters well disrupting the stillness of the surrounding forest. Its brilliance lit up the night, catching the attention of the neighboring villages and its residences. The closest village to the active well was where a strange group of friends stopped for a few days' rest. They were all too familiar with the mysteries the well held and couldn't take this as if it were just an everyday occurrence.

"Inuyasha!" The strange time traveling miko Kagome called to her hanyou companion, "it's the well!"

An older miko and the head of the village Kaede squinted at the light with her one good eye, "something or someone must have come through it."

"But that's impossible," the demon slayer Sango interjected, "only Kagome and Inuyasha can go through it!" The cursed monk Miroku and Shippo, the young kitsune youkai hanging on his shoulder followed Sango out to witness the burst that light up the land. It was as if the sun was beginning to rise, chasing away the darkness in its wake.

The beam of light started to dissolve and fade its brightness dimming until it was completely gone. It left as suddenly as it came.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a look she knew all too well. She swiftly climbed atop his back and they took off towards the well, not giving the possible danger a second thought. "Ye be careful!" Kaede yelled as they left.

oOoOo

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A little girl called to her lord, "what was that great light?"

The Inu dai youkai and lord of the Western Lands looked back at his young ward Rin, giving her his usual intense gaze. She was sitting on his two headed dragon demon A-Uns back, her tiny feet tired from their long day of travel. His imp vassal Jaken began his usual scolding and rants about Rin's incessant questions she asked their lord and under developed human mind.

He tuned out Jakens annoying squawking and sniffed the air for any sign of trouble. His sharp nose picked up the scent of his half hanyou brother and his pack. They had not been too far from the well Inuyasha's miko traveled to and from every so often. There was no scent of Naraku or any of his detachments. He heard nothing unusual as the forests around him settled back into stillness. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, nothing worth worrying about in his opinion. That was until he caught something he couldn't place.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said sternly, "watch Rin." Before the imp could complain he was gone, locked onto the scent. Curiosity burned deep within him as he headed toward where the beam of light had disappeared.

oOoOo

She felt weak. Her body felt like it had been slammed into something hard, every inch of her body aching. There was something she was holding onto, something stiff and leathered. She tried to move her fingers from around the object but her body wouldn't listen. Her eyes wouldn't open, keeping her in complete darkness as she tried to understand where she was. She could feel the dirt along her side and a cold stone wall against her back making her shiver all over.

She could not recall what took place before she had gone unconscious, all that seemed to pop into her mind was a bright light and pain. 'What happened to me...' She thought to herself. Nothing unusual ever happened to her before. Out of all the people she could think of when it came to unusual only one person came to mind, her cousin. 'This has to be some kind of weird dream I can't wake up from,' she tried to rationalize to herself. But the pain and the cold felt so real.

Her senses heightened as she tried to pick up on clues as to where she could possibly be. The smell of clean air hit her nose as she heard the faint whistle of a breeze somewhere above her. She tried again to open her eyes, her body protesting as she felt her eye lids separate ever so slightly. There was nothing but darkness. She gave into her weakened state and closed them again, 'please let this just be another bad dream.' Nightmares were normal for her and she hoped and prayed to Kami that this was just another one.

A rustling sound caught her attention and a soft voice. She could not hear what the voice was saying but she somehow recognized it all the same. She tried to speak but nothing seemed to want to come out. She cursed herself and tried again, all that came out was a soft moan that she highly doubted anyone could hear.

"Stay here," a male voice spoke so quietly she almost didn't hear it, "there's someone in there."

"Inuyasha..." The previous voice, a female voice, seemed to come closer as the rustling sound got louder "…be careful."

She had an odd feeling that she was being watched as the rustling suddenly stopped somewhere above her. "Kagome," the male voice spoke again, "it's..." But she didn't hear what 'it' was.

oOoOo

Sesshomaru found himself at the Bone-Eaters well where Inuyasha and the miko had gathered. Before the hanyou had time to speak he had looked down inside the well, the scent radiating from within it.

"What are you doing here you bastard?" Inuyasha growled at him.

Ignoring him, Sesshomaru jump down into the well and landed above a human girl. He looked down at the human; she was conscious but had yet to acknowledge his presence. She was backed up against the side of the well, her small form slightly curled into a fetal position. Her crimson hair was draped over her naked pale flesh and ended at the curve of her hip. Sesshomaru inhaled the scent that seemed to envelop the human, the smell of rose petals.

'How could this be...' He wondered, 'it's as if I know this scent but cannot place it.' In the entire half a millennia of life he lived never before had he drawn such a blank. The fact that Sesshomaru couldn't place such a simple thing made him feel uneasy, and yet the feeling of familiarity grew along with the unsettling. Something about it drew him in, wanting to keep it around him. It was almost the same feeling he felt when he became used to Rin following him but that took a while. How is it just the scent of rose petals could make him feel such a way so quickly.

"You get away from her Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled down the well.

"Please don't hurt her!" Kagome pleaded, her desperation bouncing off the walls.

The ringing of voices broke the spell the scent had put him under. How could this human make him feel so uncomfortable and yet comfortable all by her scent alone? He hated it. Sesshomaru took one last look at the human girl before he swiftly removed himself from the well and took off again into the night without uttering a single word.

Kagome, her eyes cloudy from her tears, dropped to her knees. Her hands clenched the side of the well as Inuyasha jumped down to retrieve the girl, his anger subsiding as he landed in front of her. The demon slayer and their other friends broke through the forest and ran over to her as she watched Inuyasha.

"Kagome," the monk Miroku was the first to get to her, "what's going on?"

She wasn't paying attention to them as Inuyasha jumped out of the well with the girl wrapped in his red haori. He brought the girl to Kagome who stood up instantly, the girls body limp like a rag doll in his arms.

"Selene!" She cupped the girls face between her hands, tears blurring her vision and rolling down her cheeks.

The girl groaned as she slowly tried to open her eyes to look at Kagome. Cool blue eyes stared weakly at her under hooded lids. "Thank Kami," Kagome choked out, as she moved the red bangs away from the girls forehead.

"Inuyasha...?" Sango questioned him, not wanting to break the moment between the girls.

"This is Selene," he answered her unasked question, "she's Kagome's cousin."

oOoOo

'Selene...'

The name rang in Sesshomaru's mind as he watched the miko cry and fuss over the human. The wind passed over the group sending the scent of rose petals to him as he watched them from afar. He had yet to understand why this human would have such a distinct scent, a scent that brought on such odd feelings.

She was indeed a small human as she leaned against Inuyasha in an attempt to stay upright, his Robe of the Fire-Rat looking more like a dress around her. The fiery red of the haori complimented the crimson color of her long wavy hair that framed her soft face, her bangs touched just above her unusual blue eyes. She was just as visually captivating as the scent that danced off her.

'Selene. Hm.'

Taking one last glance at the human in the arms of the hanyou, he turned and left.


	2. A Good Thing

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Inuyahsa or any of the characters in it. Only the ones I've created.**

It had been several days since Kagome and the others had found Selene. She was unsure how she felt about being in the Feudal Era with her cousin. Kagome had told her all about her adventures, about traveling all over meeting different people and fighting off Naraku and other youkai. Selene always wanted to visit for herself and meet her friends, but now that she was here she was overwhelmed. She knew life was much different to their own time; she studied the time period extensively in her history class but reading about it and living it were two completely different things. It was something she was going to have to get used to.

Selene had yet to remember how she ended up in the Bone-Eaters well, naked and clenching onto a large sword for dear life. Inuyasha had told her he had to practically pry her fingers from around it. Lady Kaede had a theory that it must play a role in how she ended up in the well in the first place and that it must have brought her to this era for a reason. Just like Kagome when she first fell through the well there must be a reason. Whatever it was Selene had no idea. The only thing she was certain of at this point was the she was not able to travel back.

Still weak, Inuyasha who carried her on his back and Kagome tried to take her back home so that she could fully recover and they could figure out what had happened. When the three had jumped into the well only Inuyasha and Kagome where able to land on the other side, leaving her to land alone on the bottom still in Feudal Japan. Luckily Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had come to see them off and were able to rescue her. They had just pulled her out when Inuyasha and Kagome made it back, Inuyasha angrily cursing at the well. Kagome had sat next to her on the grass and watched the confusion on her face. She explained to her that her being there was a good thing and that they would be able to spend more time together. She had given her a sad smile; she had missed Kagome very much.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Selene asked her cousin, watching her unpack her giant yellow backpack to make room for new things. It was early morning and everyone was out getting ready for the day leaving Kagome, a sleeping Shippo, and herself inside of Kaedes modest home. She had taken a liking to the little kitsune that was sleeping in her lap. They were becoming fast friends which made being there more enjoyable. She was becoming friends with Sango and Miroku as well but the monks constant flirtations with her caused Sango to stomp off. Inuyasha she had met when he first showed up at Kagomes home and they knew each other well enough.

"I'm only going for the day and be back around this time tomorrow," Kagome smiled at her sympathetically, "I promise to bring you stuff from your place and leave a note for Aunt Mizuki."

Selene looked down at the kit, "You know she won't see it for a few weeks."

"I know but maybe by then you'll be home and it wouldn't matter." Selene had a feeling she wouldn't be leaving for a long time.

"Just get as much as you can and take it to your house. Tell her that I've decided to accept Auntie's offer and move in with you guys. Say it's so I can watch you and help you study or something to that effect. She wouldn't question that." She knew her mother well enough to know she would not be around to care.

Kagome and her were inseparable as children. Selene spent most of her time at Higurashi shrine with Auntie, Kagome, Sota, and Gramps. Mizuki Higurashi went on extensive trips that left her with them for days, sometimes weeks at a time. Even though Selene was the oldest, two years older than Kagome, she felt as if they should have been twins. Auntie had said it was because they were so much like Kagome's father, Mizuki's older brother. Unfortunately, her uncle had died in a car crash a few years after Sota was born, leaving Gramps to take care of his daughter-in-law and grandchildren.

Selene had fond memories of her childhood; it wasn't until she was much older that she stayed home alone. Mizuki had said she was old enough to learn to do things on her own. From the time she was fourteen until now she had done things on her own without anyone's help. For the past year or two Auntie had suggested she move in with them at the shrine. She wanted to but she knew it was not what her mother wanted for her. Not long later was when Kagome had fallen into the well and she began to spend more time on her own, only seeing her cousin the few times she past back to the present.

Kagome stood up and slid her lighter backpack on, "Anything in particular you'd like me to bring for you?"

"I'd say my iPod but there would be nowhere to charge it," Selene smiled.

"Yeah I know how you feel," Kagome giggled, "You'll get used to being here, once you are back to full strength we'll start traveling again. We'll have adventures together from now on!"

"This is very true. I won't have to just sit and listen anymore."

Inuyasha called to Kagome that it was time to get going. Selene picked the still sleeping kit up from her lap and carried him outside following Kagome. Miroku and Sango were standing there with Inuyasha waiting for the three. The little yellow neko youkai in Sango's arms mewed at them in greeting.

"You sure you're going to be alright without me Selene?" Kagome questioned her.

"I think so, I don't have much of a choice now do I? Just bring me a few changes of clothes so I don't have to always wear these." She tugged on the white miko haori and red hakamas she borrowed from Kaede. She was very grateful to have something to wear but she felt like she was swimming in the large garments. "There should be a small black backpack on my bed, just fill it with a few things."

"I'll be back this time tomorrow." Selene gave her a smile.

"Don't do anything stupid Miroku." Inuyasha gave the monk a firm glare.

"Why Inuyasha, that hurts me so," he gave him a dramatic sigh of hurt, his arms wrapping around Sango who stood beside him, "You know full well that I am only interested in only one…." A slap stopped him mid-sentence, the sound making the young kit in her arms awake suddenly.

"Really you damned monk!" She practically snarled at Miroku whose left cheek turned an angry red.

Selene couldn't help but giggle at the exchange between the two as Shippo moved to her right shoulder under her long waves. Kagome looked at her with a loving gaze. She gave her a questioning smile and all she did was shake her head still smiling at her.

"We'll be back tomorrow S." She told her again as she climbed onto Inuyashas back. They took off for the well with speed, leaving Selene with the rest of the group wishing she could go with them.

"What do you feel up to doing today Selene?" Shippo ask her with an adorable smile. She looked over at Sango who was ignoring Miroku's pained whining waiting to hear what she wanted to do.

"Well seeing as I'm going to be here awhile I think it would be best if I knew some basic survival tips."

The two grinned at her as Miroku rubbed his cheek. She couldn't help but think, 'Maybe being here won't be such a bad thing.'


	3. Golden Eyes

**Yeah! I feel like I've been on a roll lately! I just want to say a special thank you to VampireSiren for reviewing and AutumnKrystal for following. You guys made me want to keep going along with everyone else who have been reading as well :] Hope you enjoy the next chapter and there's something special in there as well! Enjoy loves!**

**Love, Moony08**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Inuyahsa or any of the characters in it. Only the ones I've created.**

_It was cold and dark. An eerie fog hung above the blood soaked ground where many bodies of youkai lay motionless. The smell of burnt and rotting flesh seemed to hoover with the fog as Selene surveyed the battle field. She felt like she had come across this same scene a million times yet was still seeing everything for the first time all over again. She knew she was having the same nightmare she had been having for the past few years but something was different. The air felt colder and the smell made her actually feel sick. It did not feel like just a dream, it felt like a memory. _

_As if on cue she felt herself begin to yell, 'Sister! Sister! Sister!' She began to move quickly between the corpses of the youkai, searching for whoever 'Sister' is. She came to a cave where the bodies continued inside, a feeling of uneasiness and dread washed over her making the nausea the smell gave her grow. Her nightmare would normally end here in front of the cave but something drove her forward inside. _

_The smell increased as she walked through the darkness. She continued to call as a light further down into the cave came into view. She started to run towards the dim light not caring if she tripped or stumbled over the dead youkai. Just as she was about to reach the light, she felt as if someone had burned her skin making her collapse. She cried out, her scream reverberating off the walls that surrounded her. _

_Selene's wrists and forehead felt like they were on fire as the light before her grew until it was blinding her. Her eyes welled up with tears as the burning grew and the light seemed to stop before her. The outline of something long and thin seemed to catch fire in front of her. Her eyes widened as the light faded and the fire remained surrounding the sword she had brought with her to the Feudal Era._

'_Soon…' a woman's voice spoke softly, '….very soon sister….' _

_As the flames around the sword turned a brilliant white the burning intensified to an unbearable pain that Selene fell into complete darkness the same voice whispering in her ears, '…soon my dear sister…'_

She awoke in a cold sweat, the pain and the bright light gone as she bolted upright from her bed mat in Kaede's home. Selene touched her wrist where the pain had been and felt nothing but her own fingertips. She touched her forehead and felt nothing there as well, as if nothing had happened. The dim light from the dying fire cast her shadow over the sword leaning against the wall as she turned to look at it. She stared at the motionless object just waiting for it to burst into flame like it had in her nightmare.

She looked around her to the still sleeping members of her cousin's party, Shippo curled up next to her still fast asleep. Selene sighed knowing there was no way she was going to go back to sleep, she never did after that. She quietly got up and grabbed the sword fastening it to her hip on her red hakamas.

Kagome and Inuyasha were going to be back in the morning with her clothes and hopefully and explanation but that was still hours from now. She was wide awake and couldn't stand the idea of sitting around waiting for the sun to rise. She knew it was a stupid idea to leave the safety of the priestesses hut but she had to move. She would have normally entertained herself until sunrise and then run her problems off but in this time all she could think to do was walk to the well and back. Hopefully by the time she got back she could go to sleep again, all she could do was try.

As she exited a soft mew sounded behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something land on her shoulder. Kirara nuzzled against her neck in reassurance that she was not a threat. "You scared the shit out of me girly," She whispered to the tiny neko youkai, smiling to her as she rubbed her head affectionately, "I'll be fine, you can go back in to Sango."

Kirara mewed to her again and settled herself on her shoulder as if to say she wasn't going anywhere. Selene couldn't help but feel grateful that she wanted to accompany her. The little neko had seemed to take an unusual interest in her and seemed to always be watching her. She couldn't explain it but she felt as if Kirara knew something she didn't.

"Alright then stubborn neko, we won't be gone long." They took off in the direction of the forest, slowly making their way to the well as the full moon shown overhead lighting the unmarked path.

As the two walked in silence through the forest Selene couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. Her hand enclosed around the handle of the sword. She knew nothing about fighting with a sword let alone any kind of fist fighting but if something were to happen she at least had the sword to defend herself with. They finally reach the clearing where the well sat, the surrounding forest still silent.

'Maybe I just imagined it,' she thought to herself as she approached the well. Her hand relaxed around the sword as she stared down into the well at the dirt below. Kirara nuzzled her neck again reassuring her that she wasn't alone. She reached up and scratched her behind her ears. "Well I guess we can go ba…" Kirara puffed up on her shoulder and growled. "What's wrong?"

The neko jumped off Selene's shoulder and became engulfed with flames. She quickly and rather clumsily withdrew the sword from its sheath and held it upright in front of her as the flames around Kirara died down and a bigger version of that same neko with saber like teeth roared in front of her. An ugly ogre youkai broke through the barrier of trees and gave them an equally loud roar. "Kirara…!" her entire body began to shake along with the sword she was trying to keep up in front of her, "I'm sorry, this was such a stupid idea."

The youkai bolted towards them its massive clawed hand swiping at the two. Kirara moved next to Selene in an attempt to stop the blow but it knocked the neko into her and they both were flung sideways, hitting the ground hard her sword flying out of her hands. The youkai attacked again bring his claws down on them. Kirara pounced onto the ogre and clamped her long sharp teeth onto his arm.

Selene watched in horror as Kirara tried to protect her. She saw her sword not too far away from her. As she was about to attempt to get up and retrieve it, she felt pain in her side where the youkais claws had scratched her. Her hand wrapped around her side feeling blood starting to seep from her wound. Kirara was thrown away from the youkai, his arm bleeding where she had locked onto him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the neko return to her smaller form. "Kirara!" She called just as the burning pain from her nightmare came back making her entire world turn dark.

oOoOo

Sesshomaru could smell the blood from miles away, the normal scent of roses tainted. He couldn't explain to himself why he was rushing off towards it, he couldn't figure out why he had the first time either. All he knew was that since he had last seen the human he had not been able to get the scent away from him. Roses were not a common flower that just grew anywhere. They only resided in the homes of wealthy nobles of both youkai and human. How he could smell them everywhere was something he couldn't explain but now the scent that he had been surrounded with the last few days was dirtied and he couldn't stand it.

He quickly made his way towards the same place he had found her before. He couldn't smell his brother or the miko anywhere around. Anger towards the hanyou grew as he picked up speed knowing she must be on her own. Just as he was about to break through to the clearing the scent of youkais blood mixed with the scent of the humans blood. Something was off about the scents that mixed; it wasn't the same blood he had smelled earlier. It was someone else's.

He leaped into a tree that overlooked the clearing, the scene before him was not what he had anticipated. An ogre youkai was kneeling in front of Selene missing both its arms as if it were at her mercy. She was covered in the demons blood, her eyes a bright red as she held up a sword to the demon. Her stance was that of a perfect swordsman not of a weak girl he had perceived her to be. She was not the same human he saw in the well many days ago.

The youkai gave roared at her as if to intimidate her and make her run away. She stood strong, staring intensely at him with her bright eyes as her sword suddenly became engulfed in flames. She leaped at the youkai without fear and slashed the sword upward across his chest making his entire body burst into flame like her sword. She landed gracefully on her feet as the youkai began to disintegrate before her. He watched as she took in a deep breath and slid her sword still surrounded by flames into the sheath strapped to the hip. The bright red in her eyes slowly faded back to cool blue as her body slumped and she began to crumble.

Sesshomaru quickly appeared at her side and wrapped his arm around her before she hit the ground. She was so light and her waist was so small it was if she were nothing in his grasp, it surprised him. He knelt down with Selene, her head fallen back with her waves pooling on the ground. The scent of roses once again began to radiate from her as she started to come around from her faint spell. She groaned as he watched her with an intense gaze.

"Kirara?" Selene quietly called to the unconscious neko. Selene felt someone warm holding her firmly in place, keeping her off the ground. She began to open her eyes, her body feeling weak as it had when she had appeared in the well. She couldn't see the youkai that attacked her; she must have fainted right in the middle of the battle.

"Inuyasha is that you?" She asked weakly, "Where's Kagome and everyone?" The arm around her gripped her wounded waist tighter, bringing her closer against them. She raised her head slightly, her hand reaching for something to grab onto. She felt herself behind lift up as the person holding her stood. In an attempt to remain steady her hand gripped what felt like fine silk as she looked up at the person holding her. Intense golden eyes stared back into her soft blue ones; it was definitely not Inuyasha.

"You're…" Selene couldn't find the words as the dai youkai continued staring at her. She knew exactly who he was, Kagome had told her about him but he was not what she expected. Her grip in his silk sleeve tightened as she tried to speak.

"I am no half breed human." He spoke firmly, his gold eyes still gazing into her own. She scanned his face from the violet crescent moon in the middle of his forehead to the twin magenta strips across his cheeks that drew her eyes to his pointed ears. His silver bangs brush the top of his eye lids where a matching magenta line made the gold seem almost brighter.

"I know," Selene answered softly; almost afraid her voice would fail her, "You're his brother, Sesshomaru." He continued to keep the same expression as he lowered her to the ground. She was grateful he still held her in place for if he let her go her knees would surely give way. "Did you kill the ogre?"

"I did not." She stared up at Sesshomaru confused. The hand gripping his sleeve by his shoulder loosened as he felt her become steadier on her feet. He loosened his arm around her slim waist, slowly standing to his full height by nearly a half a foot. He rested his hand against her back as she looked up at him to continue eye contact.

She was about to say something when he smelled the monk and demon slayer hurrying towards the clearing. "SELENE! KIRARA!" They called. She broke the contact and stared towards where they the voices came from. Seeing it as his cue he brushed his clawed fingers lightly across her back as he disappeared away from her.

Selene, coming to her senses, rushed over towards the stirring Kirara lifting her up into her arms checking to make sure she was alright. The neko gave her a soft mew while looking up at her, "I'm so sorry Kirara! I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Selene!" Miroku and Sango rushed towards them, "What happened?"

Selene stood up handing Kirara to Sango, "I didn't mean to get her involved. I didn't think we would get attacked by a youkai. I'm sorry Sango."

"It's ok, she'll be fine but you got hurt pretty bad," Sango pointed out her side. With all that was going on she completely forgot all about her bleeding wound.

"Let's go back to Kaedes and get you two cleaned up," Miroku said as he led the girls back towards the village, Selene taking one last look back where Sesshomaru had disappeared.


	4. Shimai no ken

**Chapter 4! Hurray! Now to study Anatomy & Physiology….Enjoy loves! **

**Love, Moony 08**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Inuyahsa or any of the characters in it. Only the ones I've created.**

Selene sighed in frustration as she told Kagome her story for what felt like the tenth time, "I don't know what else to tell you. One minute a youkai was in front of me the next thing I know it was gone like it never happened!"

Kagome gave her a skeptical look, "And what of Sesshomaru?"

"What about him?" Selene asked as she rummaged the bag of clothes her cousin had brought her, "Sweet you brought all my favorites; we know each other too well." She grabbed a fitted black long sleeve top and forest green utility vest to go along with her dark blue jeans. Selene was glad to have her clothes and under garments again.

"Don't change the subject Selene! Sesshomaru is not someone who just helps or cares about humans and he's showed up twice now. It's not like him at all." Kagome watched Selene change out of the priestess attire and into her future garb. "What did he say to you?"

Selene sighed again as she buttoned her jeans, "Kagome it's like I told you before, I asked him if he killed the youkai and he said no. That's all we said before he ran off." She was getting irritated; being treated like a child was not something she appreciated but the concern on her cousin's face made her stay calm. Selene was in an entirely different world that Kagome knew better than she did. She may have heard stories about her cousin's secret life in the Feudal Era but she didn't know the first thing about living in it and she needed to remember that. "I have no reason to lie to you, you know all that I know. Please don't look at me like that, you remind me of Auntie when she's worried. Leaving last night was very irresponsible and dangerous and I knew better but you forget I'm used to doing things on my own Kagome."

"I realize that but without knowing how to properly defend yourself in this world you will die instantly. Without Inuyasha I would have been dead in minutes after I first passed through the well, even now I still need him and the others. You got very lucky you had Kirara and, as much as I hate to say it, Sesshomaru around or else you would have been that ogre's dinner." Selene was going to remind her again about his part in the battle but Kagome cut her off, "And yes he says he had not part in it but both Kirara and you were unconscious so who else could it have been?"

"I have no idea," Selene said as she finished lacing up her brown combat boots, "Now I finally look like myself." It felt good to be out of the priestess kimono and into something that fit her small frame, she felt like she was drowning the heavy fabric.

Kagome couldn't help but smiled at her, "I figured you'd want comfortable sets of clothes for traveling. The rest of your things are at my house so if you want or need anything specific I can bring it straight to you." A silence fell between them, neither of them wanting to speak what they were both thinking.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" Inuyasha's voice came from the entrance of the hut.

"You can come in now." Inuyasha walked in as Selene shuffled through the rest of the things Kagome brought her.

"Did you tell her?" Inuyasha asked as he sat next to Kagome.

"Oh no I forgot!" Kagome went and took Selene's sword from against the hut wall and gave it to Inuyasha. Selene curiously looked up from her bag as he slowly drew the sword from it sheath. "Is it there Inuyasha?"

"Gramps was right," He pointed to the joint where the blade and the hilt met. He flipped the sword over, "they're both there." Kagome reached out to touch the sword when a purple light shone on one side and red light shone on the other. Selene cried out as her wrist and forehead began to burn like it had the night before.

"Selene!" Kagome rushed over to her, the burning sensation increasing as Kagome got closer and closer.

"STOP!" Selene yelled at Kagome just before she was about to touch her, "DON'T!"

Inuyasha swiftly scooped up Kagome and rushed outside taking her away from Selene, who was left shaking and sweating on the floor as the pain instantly left. Miroku and Sango rushed over hearing the scream from Kaede's hut, Shippo and Kirara not too far behind them.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him as Kagome shook in his arms.

"The sword that brought Selene here is called the Shimai no ken; it's somehow connected to the Shikon no Tama. Kagome went to touch it and it caused Selene pain." Inuyasha explained.

"Sword of the Sisters?" Sango questioned, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

Inuyasha put a struggling Kagome down who rushed back into the hut followed by Shippo and Kirara, "I don't know but it somehow affects Selene, when she was in pain her scent completely changed. It was like she was becoming a different person."

Sango looked at Miroku and Inuyasha with worry, "What are we going to do?"

"What we always do," Miroku put an arm around her, "Find a way to help her. If she is connected to the Shikon no Tama then she must be here to fight Naraku as well."

"How can you be so sure Miroku?" Sango asked, "What if she was brought here to help him?"

"One thing for sure is that Selene is important to Kagome," interjected Inuyasha, "And anyone important in Kagome's life is important to me as well."

Sango looked up at the smiling monk as he watched Inuyasha stare longingly at the huts entrance.

oOoOo

Sesshomaru returned that morning to where his small pack had decided to rest for the night. Jaken greeted him with his usual unnecessary gusto and Rin giving him her welcoming smile, calling to him, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"My Lord," Jaken spoke up, "You're covered with blood!"

"I bet my lord got into a mighty battle with a youkai and won like always!" Rin cheered excitedly as she ran up to him as quickly as her small legs allowed, her head craning to look up at him, "Did you have a pleasant trip my lord?"

He looked down at his young ward, "Hm."

Rin's smile grew wider, "I'm glad Lord Sesshomaru!" He never understood how such a small human could take his emotionless expressions and responses and turn them into something meaningful. He just humored the young child who seemed to devote herself to him by letting Rin do as she pleased and follow him.

"Yes," Jaken said knowingly, "cut them and whoever else down." Jaken's expression told Sesshomaru that his advisor was using his youkai senses to figure out the truth and it agitated him. Being a mighty dai youkai it was rare for blood, especially human blood, of his opponents to find its way onto his person no matter how great the battle.

"Watch Rin, Jaken." He walked over Jaken, causing the imp to cry out under his weight. Rin giggled as Sesshomaru walked off towards a nearby stream. A scream was heard from far away that caught his attention. He knew it was from the human and he felt the need to rush off back in the direction he had just come from. His body became stiff as he fought with himself.

'No….' he told himself, 'not this time…'

Something deep within him growled as if in protest. It angered him that his own inner youkai was going against his wishes. He loathed it in fact.

'No.' he spoke to the beast firmly as he continued to walk, moving away from where he felt most compelled to go.


End file.
